Marx vs Magolor
Description Who's the better magical back stabber? Who do you think will win? Marx Magolor Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOD SHED DBX Fight Magolor struggled to get all of the star power of the planets of the galaxy, hoping to get his hands on the master crown after all of this time. He piloted the Star Cutter to where he should summon the famous Nova. He went onto the deck, and the star power of the seven planets floated out of him, forming a circle around blank space. In blindingly white light, a grand being, resembling a watch with a cat face, formed before him. Meanwhile, a certain being in a jester hat flew towards him, hoping to intercept the wish. Nova: "READY >" "I will grant you one wish... >" Magolor: Great Nova, give me the Master Crown! The flying being flew further with greater urgency. Nova: "OK > 3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!" A crystal, containing the infamous crown, suddenly spawned before Magolor, and lowered into the captain's hands. The crystal dissipated, and he was left with the crown. Nova started to disappear, just as the flying figure appeared. Marx: No no no no NO! Marx turned towards the captain, who was looking upon the crown in awe. Marx: Do you realize what you cost me?! Magolor payed no mind to him. He brought the crown upon his head, and he flashed with energy. While Marx glared down at him, the tiny, blue clad captain changed form into a larger being clad in red. Magolor: At long last, it's mine! The source of limitless power... Now is the time to make the UNIVERSE bow to me! Marx: Not before I do! Magolor finally acknowledged the relatively small being that approached his ship. Marx was enveloped in a light, and when it dissipated, his form now adopted long, yellow wings. Magolor scoffed, held out a hand, and taunted him. Then, a star shaped portal formed in front of the Starcutter, and it flew into it. Marx quickly followed after, and the two were in the middle of Another Dimension, sure to overpower the other. Fight for the universe! Magolor turned the Starcutter towards Marx, which started firing stars from the emblem on its front at the jester. Marx dipped past each attack, and he got close to it, before tucking himself inwards, and launching crescent shaped projectiles at it, slashing up the ship. But the ship started to do a full flip, throwing out the wing like appendages on its back. Before they could hit him, he flew away, and spat seed like projectiles onto the deck. They pierced through it, narrowly avoiding Magolor. After a second of nothing, long vines shot through the deck, again, narrowly missing Magolor. Then, the oars flew away from the ship, aiming towards the jester. One by one, the oars flew forth, each oar aiming at Marx. One by one, they speared towards the small villain, who managed to dip and weave past each one, flying down towards the ship. Once he got close enough to the deck, he flew into it, seemingly disappearing into the deck, leaving behind a hole with yellow lines flowing about it like static. The hole traveled towards Magolor, and the crowned captain took notice. He stared on in confusion, only to for Marx to fly up out of the hole and ram into him, carrying him off of the ship. The two were airborne, and Magolor teleported away, appearing back on the deck. The star on the ship's sail glowed, and a tornado of wind flew forth, barely missing the jester. While the ship tried to maneuver the stream of air towards him, Marx's cheeks puffed up. After a short second, a great laser blasted out of his mouth, pushing Marx back and piercing the Starcutter. The tornado stopped, and the ship started to "sink," heading for the infinite void below. Magolor teleported off of the ship before staring back at his precious vessel, heading for a crash course with infinite space. While Magolor looked on in horror, Marx teleported back near him. Magolor turned towards the monster, rage in his eyes. He threw a hand above him, forming a circle of red and black spheres. He threw each sphere at the jester, one at a time, Marx easily dodging and approaching after each shot. When he got close enough, he sent out tons of arrow like projectiles at Magolor. A few struck him at first, but he teleported away before he got damaged too badly. After he got away, he held his hand out, and fired off a wheel of blue fireballs at Marx. The jester was struck, then struck again as the captain followed up that shot with three more. He teleported near the reeling jester, before forming a star shaped portal and sending out mini sphere doomers to barrel towards Marx. Marx teleported above Magolor, and spot a rock onto him, freezing him midair. While he was frozen, Marx came near him, split in half, and spawned a black hole between the two halves, sucking the frozen captain into what'd surely be a dimension of pure pain. The captain could do nothing, and was force into the portal. Within, Magolor was hit with multiple explosions in a dimension, dotted with lightning bolt shaped across the sky. After being hit, Magolor was tossed out. He looked downwards, seething with rage. He howled towards the sky above, a new aura swirling about him. He faced the jester, and formed a circle with six triangles spread about it. Energy swirled towards it before it formed a massive, star shaped black hole. It tried to suck up Marx, but he was able to fly away far enough. While he was flying, Magolor charged up a laser with that circular projection. After charging enough, he fired it towards Marx, who was graze along the side by the attack. Marx turned towards Magolor, raging at him. He launched forth a series of arrow like projectiles, and Magolor fired off five wheels of fireballs. Both streams of projectiles collided, leaving behind a series of explosions. After the two exhausted their respective string of attacks, Marx continued to keep charging towards Magolor, who summoned forth blots of, what looked like, pink paint suspended in the air in front of Marx. As the jester approached, Magolor whipped his hands about, causing each blot to transform into a piercing spike. Marx felt one graze his side, and decided to avoid the following blots. When he got close enough to Magolor, he sent out four crescent shaped cutters. Magolor summoned up a ring of dark spheres. A few of them blocked all of the cutters, while two others slammed against the jester. While Marx was recovering from the attack, a few paint-like blotches formed underneath him. By the time Marx recovered, Magolor waved a hand, and the splotches turned into spikes, jabbing into Marx. The spikes receded, and Marx was twitching in pain. While he was twitching, Magolor charged up a laser, and blasted it at Marx, who started to disintegrate in the beam. After the jester appeared to be no more, Magolor started to lower his guard. Then, a light formed around where Marx was disintegrated. The light started to form another shape. It resembled the former fighter, but more spikey. The light dissipated, revealing a dark purple figure with magenta wings, a long tongue, and spikey puffs at the ends of his hat. Marx's Soul appeared. Marx split up in two, and Magolor anticipated another black hole attack. The two halves, instead blowed a color, one half blue and one half purple. The halves reformed into paint-like blots that flew upwards. Then they separated into a bunch of blots of paint. The bunches flew downwards, scattered about and aimed for Magolor. The captain was too confused by the attack, and he was struck. What must've been 8 blots struck him, coating him in blue and purple paint, and damaging him. After that attack, the two halves of Marx formed behind Magolor, turned around, and fired forth a barrage of arrow=like projectiles. Magolor was struck by the entirety of the barrage. He keeled over in pain. While he was recovering, Marx split in half again, forming a pink and blue fireball, the two of which flew to either side of the captain. They both collided into Magolor at once, disintegrating him after a few seconds of contact. All that was left of the captain was his infamous crown. Marx was tempted to claim it for himself, but a dark aura formed around it. The aura started to take a shape, a head with horns and large hands and wings. Then, the figure gained color. It bore gloved hands, purple horns, red eyes, and a large smile. Magolor's Soul has come to fight. The two grinning souls faced each other, intent on finishing the other off. Marx's Soul flew in close, and threw out four crescent shaped projectiles at him. Magolor's Soul opened up a star shaped portal, which the projectiles disappeared into. Another portal spawned to the side of Marx's soul, sending the crescent shaped projectiles at him, each striking Marx's soul. Magolor lifted his hands, and swiped them in a cross shape, forming a white cross in front of him. He threw it forward, sending out a dark, cross shaped rift in space towards Marx. Marx's soul dodged to the side, avoiding the blast of dark energy. Before Marx got close, Magolor created a star shaped portal, flying through it and disappearing. Before Marx could consider what he was doing, another portal appeared in front of him, the large soul barreling into him, sending him tumbling to the void below. He recovered from the attack, shaking the cobwebs in his head. He looked towards Magolor, who was charging a laser. Marx flew away from where he was aiming, only for him to fire the laser into a newly formed portal. While he was charging, another portal appeared in front of him, sending a stream of the previous laser into his face, tossing him several yards away. The laser eventually died out, and Marx was barely holding onto his thin grip on the mortal realm. Suddenly, the air around him grew heavy, a dark aura surrounding them. Magolor approached menacingly, brandishing two dark swords. Marx was too weak to move. Magolor raised his right hand, and sliced downward, Marx's expression changing in reference to the pain. The dark aura disappeared, and Marx's purple skin turned magenta. His jaw dropped down as far as possible for him as he felt his grip on this world fade. Marx's Soul: AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! Marx screeched out a powerful screech. As he screamed, each of his halves separated, falling down to the void of the dimension, his scream disappearing into it. Magolor may have been victorious, but there wasn't enough of him left to enjoy it. All that was left was a crazed ghost controlled by the Master Crown, remaining to wreak havoc on the universe. The Winner Is... Magolor Were you satisfied by this fight? If not, please comment on what you didn't like Yes No Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Somebody495 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts